mazingerfandomcom-20200214-history
Gilgilganko
Super Space Beast Gilgilganko also known as the Honorary Mayor for Life of Nerima, is the honorary district mayor of Nerima Ward as well as the mastermind behind the monster girls Bongko, Grangen, and Pikadron making her the main antagonist of Robot Girls Z+. She is based on the monster Gilgilgan from some of the crossover media featuring the Mazinger and Getter Robo franchises and even comes from the alien species that created it, Damdom. Appearance Gilgilganko's costume is based on the final form of her namesake, wearing a red business dress with a knee high skirt, a yellow zipper, a light purple blouse, spiked shoulder pads, small yellow wings extending from her lower back and large black wings with blue interiors above the smaller wings with a crimson tail-like extension hanging from her waist. On her forearms and lower legs are black guards with gray blades extending from the upper parts. She has long black hair that has a red tri-horned headdress, purple lipstick, yellow eyes, a black mask over her eyes with a green decoration on the forehead. Her civilian clothes consist of a light blue dress suit with a white shirt underneath while showing a cleavage, a necklace, dress shoes, and black glasses. Under all of her clothing is a dark red sleeveless leotard. Personality In her debut appearance Gilgilganko showed herself to be mature and sophisticated, grateful for the Robot Girls who protect Nerima from numerous threats. However this is just a cover for her more malicious persona, often shown through a dark aura surrounding her. Gilgilganko actually wants the Robot Girls out of the way for her plans for invasion to pull through, using their destructive tendencies to get her voted into office and start her campaign against them. Abilities Gilgilganko is very powerful, effortlessly overpowering a few of the Robot Girl Teams and restraining them. She has access to her species' advanced technology allowing Gilgilganko to provide people with advanced equipment that can allow the user to fight on the same level as a Robot Girl. She commands an entire fleet of UFOs that are armed with laser cannons and feature a speaker system that allow Gilgilganko to project her voice across an entire city. Her strength allows her to throw a baseball with enough force to set the projectile on fire and even destroy the top of a building in an explosion. History Gilgilganko invited Robot Girls teams to the district mayor residence in what appeared to be providing them medals for protecting Photon Power Town. However it was really a trap to have them subdued and later banish them from Nerima. After successfully defeating Team Go and LOD, Gilgilganko set her sights on Team Z and New Team G. Trapping them under a giant basket, Gilgilganko reveals her true identity and prepares her fleet. When Z-chan tries to break out, Gilgilganko attacks them causing the top of her building to explode. With the Robot Girls apparently destroyed, Ganko revels in her victory until the Robot Girls get out of the rubble. Regardless, Ganko overpowers all of the remaining Robot Girls until Team Z receives upgrades to become Team Z EX. Their attacks actually do damage onto Ganko but she manages to avoid their slow moving combined attack and prepares to finish them off. But the earlier attack is reflected back at Ganko sending her flying. By this time, it is assume the real mayor regains their status with Ganko's plans in failure. Gallery GilgilgankoSprite.jpg GilgilgankoEvilLaugh.jpg MayorGilgilgankoSprite.png MayorGilgilgankoCampaign.jpg Category:Robot Girls Z Villains